A device is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,639 B2 which is used for noise reduction for an internal combustion engine with regard to vibrations of a fuel distributor. The device has a retaining clamp which is used for fastening the fuel distributor to a cylinder head.
The device from U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,639 B2 has the disadvantage that the specified damping properties deteriorate with time. This may also lead to a greatly increased wear of the components, by the vibrational stressing of the engine.